Nunca Más
by Maritexxam
Summary: Era una verdad que Delphine no podía esconder. Nunca más... Post temporada cuatro. One shot.


Primer fanfic Cophine. Todos los errores son míos pero no me pertenecen los personajes, sólo los pedí prestados un rato.

* * *

Nunca Más

" _No quería hablar de eso. Cada vez que el tema salía a flote mi pánico por los recuerdos resurgían de nuevo y la piel de gallina dejaba en pie todos los pelos de mi cuerpo. Porque Cosima no quería comprender. Ella no entendía que lo único que quería era olvidar, borrar los recuerdos de la isla del doctor Moreau de mi mente como las olas borraban las huellas en la arena. Cosima no entendía que deseaba borrar el horror de lo ocurrido porque en esa isla encontré verdades que nunca antes imaginé que encontraría._

 _La verdad más impactante de todas que tenía que ver con Neolution y Westmorland, ese hombre que debió morir hace cien años atrás y que como un cuento de terror para niños había regresado para llevar a cabo la dominación total. Para crear superhumanos, clones que le permitirían ser lo que nadie en el mundo pudo jamás, inmortal._

 _Era un secreto que guardaba de Cosima, mi parentesco con ese hombre. Él lo sabía todo de mí pero yo no sabía nada de él y esa diferencia concreta era algo que no podía cambiar ni aunque quisiera. Pero saberlo me dio cuenta de muchas cosas que no sabía de mi misma. El saber de dónde vino mi pasión por la ciencia era una de esas cosas. Y más sabiendo que mi familia no era igual. Nadie en mi familia estaba ligado a la ciencia, ellos eran artistas. Renombrados artistas, sí, en el campo de la pintura, la escultura y la literatura, pero artistas al fin y al cabo. Parecía que el gen artístico se había saltado una generación conmigo y el gen científico tomó su lugar dentro de mí, mi mente y mi corazón. No le mentí a Cosima cuando le dije que estaba emocionada de encontrar a alguien que me entendía, porque mi pasión dentro de mi familia difería como un pulgar dolorido en medio de todos ellos._

 _Mis padres siempre creyeron que sería una gran bailarina o una reputada actriz. Cuando yo les dije que quería ser doctora al principio pensaron que era una broma, que no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo y que cuando fuese a la universidad sabría que mi camino era el de ellos. Cuando eso no ocurrió mis padres tuvieron que afrontar la realidad de saber que su única hija no seguiría sus pasos. Ellos no me discriminaron abiertamente pero la dinámica entre nosotros nunca fue igual a pesar de que yo estaba muy orgullosa de sus logros. Mi madre había inaugurado una galería de arte en Francia que podía hacerle frente incluso al Louvre, y mi padre ya era ganador de tres premios Pulitzer._

 _Yo en cambio quería ser una doctora reconocida, una inmunóloga de renombre capaz de tener un laboratorio propio en un centro científico famoso y estar a cargo de mi propio equipo de investigadores._

 _Cuando conocí a Aldous Leekie creí que lo había conseguido, cuando me habló del proyecto Leda, la clonación humana y Neolution, supe que estaba un paso más cerca de mi objetivo, pero cuando él me pidió pasar a formar parte de su equipo de monitores pensé que había alcanzado mi meta y era feliz. Era lo que quería creer a pesar de haber tenido que hacer ciertos sacrificios para conseguirlo. Leekie era un excelente medio, un maravilloso trampolín en mi camino al éxito científico o eso era lo que creía hasta que conocí a #324b21 en la carne y todo se fue al infierno._

 _Cuando la conocí pasó de ser un simple sujeto de monitoreo a ser Cosima Niehaus, una clon parte del proyecto Leda, americana, con rastas y gafas que hablaba con las manos y luego pasó a ser ma chérie, mi alma gemela, la mujer por la tomé una bala en mi propio cuerpo sólo para protegerla. Esa bala que todavía me duele aún luego de seis meses. Seis largos meses de incertidumbre, seis largos meses de trabajo, castigos y más trabajos._

 _Pensar en mi tiempo en la isla del doctor Moreau luego de accidente todavía me da escalofríos. En realidad, toda mi pesadilla había comenzado mucho antes de eso, comenzó cuando tuve que romper el corazón de Cosima diciéndole que no podíamos seguir juntas, siguió cuando tuve que volver de Frankfurt y se acrecentó cuando supe que ma belle petite se había olvidado de mí, para comenzar un romance con la soldado Shay Davydov. Todavía tenía la mala sensación de creer que esa pequeña rubia era una espía de Castor. No sabía por qué lo sabía, porque era cierto, mis dudas podían venir de los celos, eso no era un secreto. Yo estaba celosa. Celosa de Shay y su suerte de estar con mi Cosima, estaba celosa de saber que mi sitio en su corazón había sido reemplazado y que esa rubia tenía el favor y el amor de mi novia._

 _Pero yo amaba a Cosima más que a mí misma y eso lo supe luego de saber que tenía una diana sobre la cabeza. Mi única meta después de eso fue la felicidad de Cosima y si era la Shay la mujer afortunada de tenerla, yo sólo espera que fuera feliz y fuera buena con ella. Era mi último deseo antes del final. Mi final._

 _Y era curioso porque saber que tenía a la muerte en los talones no me causó demasiado miedo. Moriría feliz sabiendo que podía alejar a Cosima y a sus hermanas del peligro que representaban sus enemigos. Estaba resignada a mi sino pero sobreviví a la muerte. No morí cuando deseé hacerlo en el internado francés en mi adolescencia y no morí cuando estaba resignada a la muerte._

 _No morí porque mi gracia salvadora fue el proyecto Leda, el mismo proyecto que juré proteger. No morí porque fue el rostro de la misma Cosima en otra piel lo que me trajo de la muerte. No morí porque mi único pariente de sangre ligado a mi pasión así lo quiso._

 _Pero no quiero contar más. Quiero olvidar lo que ocurrió después. Quiero olvidar que mis sacrificios fueron castigados con un implante ocular que compartía las visiones con Rachel Duncan y que ya no tengo, quiero olvidar que me vi prisionera en una tundra helada y que fui obligada a trabajar_ _para la misma gente que dio a_ _mi alma gemela, quiero olvidar las pesadillas que siguieron a nuestro rescate porque pensar en ello todavía duele. Demasiado..."_

Delphine estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que había olvidado que tenía una cita con las hermanas de su amor. Era la primera vez que vería a Sarah, Alison y Kristal después de volver de la isla del doctor Moreau y estaba muy nerviosa por ese reencuentro, sobre todo de ver a Kristal. Luego de que Martin Duko le disparase en el estacionamiento del instituto Dyad nunca más vio a la Prim clon rubia y tenía muchas ganas de darle las gracias, porque si no fuera por ella, no estaría aquí ahora, a punto de formar parte del club clon.

La puerta sonó y Delphine escuchó el grito de Cosima avisando que ella abriría. Delphine había dejado su diario personal, un libro de doscientas hojas blancas forrado en cuero marrón regalo de Cosima para su cumpleaños, escondido en su gabinete de ropa interior y fue a recibir a las visitas. La primera en llegar fueron Sarah y Kira, la clon inglesa tuvo que disculpar a Helena, Félix y la señora S porque estaban ocupados con los gemelos de Helena, los bebés daban más trabajo de lo que la misma Helena y su novio Jesse esperaban así que Félix y Siobhan estaban a cargo de ofrecer toda la ayuda disponible. Alison y Donnie también se disculparon por no poder asistir a la cena, Alison estaba con Helena también mientras Donnie se encargaba de los niños así que la única además de Sarah que llegó a la cita fue Kristal.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío estás viva! - fue lo primero que atinó a decir la clon platinada cuando vio a Delphine de pie al lado de su chérie. Kristal parecía conmocionada de ver a la rubia alta delante de ella sonriéndole con un dejo de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrosadas. Delphine sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y trató de saludar a Kristal pero la clon manicurista negó con la cabeza y fue ella quien saludó a la otra chica con dos besos en la mejilla. Incluso se atrevió a tocar el cabello de la chica más alta y alabó su belleza.

\- Oh por Dios, con ese pelo chica si yo soy un diez tú eres un veinte - Kristal sonrió sin tapujos haciendo gestos con las manos de manera muy similar a Cosima - Tienes que decirme lo que haces, tu secreto para tener un cabello tan, tan hermoso, no como... - Kristal se quedó mirando a Sarah que había aparecido en el salón principal y quedó mirando a su clon con las manos en jarras y una ceja alzada - Bueno, sí Sarah linda, estaba hablando de ti. - Sarah negó con la cabeza, todavía le divertía que su clon se burlara de su cabello. Cuando Kristal se fijó en Cosima también alabó las rastas de la chica morena, aunque dejó en claro que su estilo afro/gitano/hippie no iba con ella. Aquello les hizo reír a todos y Cosima animada por el buen ambiente de su casa que compartía con Delphine, les pidió a todos que la siguieran al comedor.

De la cena de verduras, sopa y carnes blancas se encargó Delphine y estaba exquisita. La rubia se había quedado en ello toda la mañana para que resultase bien y sí que lo fue. Una charla amena se produjo durante la comida hasta que todos los platos estaban limpios y la conversación se trasladó al salón, pero se dividió en dos grupos. Cosima, Sarah y Kira estaban en el comedor, mientras Delphine y Kristal se pusieron al día en una charla pendiente que ambas necesitaban tener. Las dos rubias bebían el vino que quedaba de la cena, Cosima entretenía a su sestra y a Kira con la ciencia loca en el comedor.

Cosima se mantenía ajena a la charla que su chica mantenía con su clon rubia pero no lo sería por mucho tiempo.

Kristal no era una mujer que rehuía las charlas pesadas, de hecho le gustaba mucho tenerlas porque al final siempre sacaba lo bueno de una mala experiencia y teniendo a la doctora francesa frente a ella, eso no era diferente. Ella necesitaba saberlo todo. Había pasado toda su vida alejada de sus verdaderos orígenes, de la verdad de su vida, su biología, su completa existencia y la mujer frente a ella tenía todas las respuestas porque eso es lo que le había dicho Sarah y necesitaba saberlo. Así que sin tapujos y con seriedad pero con un dejo de simpatía se lo pidió.

\- Cuéntamelo todo - la rubia espetó de bocajarro - Necesito saberlo todo doctora Cormier, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que Van Lier te rescató? ¿Por qué te dispararon en primer lugar? Necesito saberlo todo ahora mismo.

Delphine se quedó pasmada al oír las preguntas de la clon sintiéndose casi en medio de un interrogatorio. Negó con la cabeza para despejársela y le pidió disculpas a Kristal porque no podía hablar de ese tema en esos momentos. Echó un vistazo a Cosima que todavía estaba intentando hacer un volcán de lava artificial para Kira y volvió a fijar sus ojos en su contraparte rubia.

\- No sé qué es lo que sabes de lo que ocurrió Kristal pero no te puedo contar todo - dijo con un suspiro cansado lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo - Lo que ocurrió en el estacionamiento de Dyad no lo sabe ni siquiera Cosima porque no se lo he querido decir, necesito tiempo. Lo siento mucho.

Kristal asintió y cogió la mano de Delphine entre las suyas mirando a la chica con una sonrisa triste.

\- Creo que soy yo la que tiene que disculparse chica - Kristal negó con la cabeza - Es que no me he podido quitar la escena de la cabeza, ¿Sabes? Luego de que me rescataste de ese laboratorio espeluznante después de ser usada... qué horror esa palabra - ella se quejó todavía emocionada por los recuerdos - Tú me dijiste que fuera pero no pude hacerlo. Yo sabía que todo estaba relacionado, la muerte de Héctor y esos clones repugnantes... así que no pude irme, te seguí. Te seguí, después de esperar por un tiempo en el edificio. Fui al estacionamiento porque todavía tenía la esperanza de que volvieras y cuando lo hiciste seguí esperando. No sé lo que esperé, pero me ahora me alegró de haberlo hecho.

\- Kristal suspiró y se tragó un nudo en la garganta gesto que imitó Delphine - Ese hombre que te disparó, Duko, está muerto ¿No es así?

\- Sí - Delphine cerró los ojos al recordar la mirada de ese hombre mientras la apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza para matarla - Sarah dijo que fue Siobhan Sadler quién lo hizo, Duko también mató a su madre, Kendall Malone. Ella la original, su material genético les dio vida a todas ustedes y Cosima... esa es una larga historia Kristal.

\- Yo todavía no puedo olvidar el estruendo de ese disparo - Kristal admitió con tristeza - Recordé como se murió mi Héctor y no podía creer que estaba reviviendo la pesadilla contigo. Además toda esa sangre... yo quería ayudarte Delphine, en serio lo quise pero llegó ese doctor Van Lier y yo no pude porque te llevaron.

\- Esto no se lo he dicho aún a Cosima pero tengo que darte las gracias Kristal - esta vez Delphine le tomó la mano a la otra chica y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos - Yo me había despedido de Cosima esa noche creyendo que moriría, que me sacrificaría por ella y por todas ustedes para mantenerlas a salvo y estaba resignada a mi muerte, ¿Sabes? Sabía que ese era mi destino luego de haberme unido al proyecto Leda, que viviría y moriría por ello y era lo que esperaba. Cosima seguía enferma pero viva y tenía un nuevo amor, mi meta era que fuera feliz y Shay era su felicidad así que por ese lado estaba tranquila, pero apareciste tú, con tus preguntas, con tu teléfono celular que me salvó la vida, porque aunque no eras mi Cosima tenías su cara y era lo que quería ver antes de morir, así que gracias Kristal.

Kristal también se emocionó hasta las lágrimas y se abrazó a Delphine hasta una voz seria interrumpió ese emotivo gesto.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - Cosima que estaba ocupada con su hermana Sarah y su sobrina se disculpó para ir al baño, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la confesión de Delphine sobre su atentado. Una verdad que siempre le pidió a su chica y por la nunca recibió respuesta alguna hasta ahora. - ¿Por qué nunca has querido confesarme a mí todo lo que te ocurrió pero no tienes problemas en contárselo a Kristal?

\- Cosima... - Delphine no sabía cómo explicarse y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos oscuros y acusadores de su chérie - Yo...

\- No tienes confianza en mí - Cosima se dio cuenta y maldijo en voz alta - Es eso ¿No Delphine? Por eso no me lo has dicho.

\- Non Cosima - esta vez la voz de la rubia sonó severa y su mirada era igual - No es falta de confianza, yo confió en ti mon amour.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? - Cosima seguía muy afectada por todo lo que había oído. Todavía tenía su mirada fija en la rubia alta que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que ya no estaban acompañadas sino que estaban solas. Kristal, Kira y Sarah salieron de la casa de Cosima y Delphine cuando se percataron que se venía una discusión entre las amantes. - ¿Por qué he tenido que escucharlo ahora? ¿Casi a escondidas?

\- Porque quería protegerte - respondió Delphine con sinceridad abrazando el cuerpo menudo de su novia - Porque quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento de esas imágenes y porque hablar de eso todavía me duele mon cher. Se lo he contado a Kristal porque ella estaba esa noche junto a mí. Ella me salvó la vida en ese estacionamiento y le tenía que dar las gracias. Pero sé que quieres saberlo Cosima y te lo diré pronto. Tengo un diario privado dónde lo he documentado todo y cuando lo termine podrás leerlo. Podrás leer mi verdad, cariño. Lo que he sido sin ti y lo que soy ahora contigo. Te lo prometo.

\- Sé que es tu carga Del - Cosima asintió con dulzura esta vez acariciando la mejilla de su amada - Pero quiero que sepas que no es necesario que la lleves sola mi amor. Ya no más. Estoy contigo, tienes mi espalda. Todo mi apoyo y todo mi amor. Lo que quiero decir Delphine, es que ya no estás sola. Nunca más.

Delphine no pudo evitar romper en llanto y asintió mordiéndose el labio. Tocó el labio de su amor con el dedo pulgar, cogió el rostro de Cosima entre sus manos y la besó. Depositó en ese beso todas las noches de soledad, de dolor, de añoranza. Todas sus frustraciones y todo su amor por la única mujer que era todo su mundo. Cuando se separaron para coger el aire que les faltaba Delphine sonrió con cariño a su compañera.

\- Nunca más...


End file.
